The Q
Dear Richard Di Natale you were on Q&A last year. the episode was held in Geelong were Car workers are going to lose their car manufacturing jobs by 2016. during the show Sarah Henderson didn't say much about saving those jobs same as Richard Marles well now thinking about it all of you didn't. but as you were talking you said. I suppose the first thing to say, Henry and Anthony, is I feel for you. It's tough, I really do. It's a tough thing that you’re going through. It’s a tough thing that your families are going through right now and it’s a tough thing that families right across the city are going through and I think the first responsibility of government is to make sure we look after you, and I'm worried about some of the things in the Budget that mean it's going to be harder for people who are out of work, is the first thing to say. I'm worried about the short-sighted nature of governments that are pulling money out of education and training. We're gutting TAFE at the moment. I don't know why on earth we’d be pulling money out of TAFE, because we really need to try and boost skills and training in people to find those jobs. In terms of where the jobs - where are they going to come from, I mean it's not just a question for you. It’s a question for you and your kids and families right across the city. Where are the jobs in manufacturing going to come from? And there are huge opportunities here in Geelong. Some of the auto parts manufacturers are now – have now moved into the renewable energy space. We’ve got one of the big auto part manufacturers making components for solar panels,. That's a great thing. We’ve got some other engineering companies now building wind turbines. So there are massive opportunities in the renewable energy space and we could be a hub, a hub for renewable energy. We’ve got the infrastructure here. We just need to have a bit of vision and, instead of that, what we're seeing is, we’re seeing, unfortunately, Sarah's party deciding to oppose things like the Clean Energy Finance Corporation. That's the sort of investment bank that companies like the companies you could work for in the future rely on to help move what are some technologies that need to be commercialised. It provides the funding for that to happen. hearing that I thought you have no idea why those poor people are losing their Jobs. you said that the future Jobs will be coming from renewable energy space I hear you I agree but you also say the jobs will be making components for solar panels and building wind turbines and to have those jobs in the future we have to protect it or they will go to china or India . looking at car manufacturing industry in the world china has a 25% tarrifs on our cars brazil has 35%. so why would those business what to stay here if they can move someplace else with cheaper wages so my Question to you do the greens support tarrifs because china can build wind turbines and solar panels cheaper and with low wages then us. from Mark knight https://twitter.com/IsabelHardman https://twitter.com/slopezAU https://twitter.com/Partisangirl https://twitter.com/sophiehull_7 https://twitter.com/JamilaRizvi